One way or Another
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: As Sascha Potter enters her sixth year she is excited for more fun with her fellow Marauders, but with the threat of Voldemort looming dangerously close, will she find who she truly is? After secrets are revealed will her friends still accept her, or will she find new friendship with an unsuspecting group? Follow Sascha as she tells the true story of her twisted past.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so feedback is much appreciated! I an just playing with J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters, I do not own anything! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hurry up, you're going to miss the train at this speed," my mum was hollering up the stairs at us.

I grabbed my trunk and headed to my brother's room. Without knocking opened the door, "Come on guys, I'm not being late because of you. You should have packed last night."

"Shh, don't be so loud," my brother's best mate Sirius mumbled.

"What was that!" I raised my voice and banged on the dresser, "Sorry, can't hear you. Must be because you didn't bring me to that party last night!"

Both Sirius and James glared at me and got up. My brother all but shoved me out of the room, "Get out of here Sascha, we'll hurry."

I smiled, "Okay James!"

He slammed the door in my face. I hurried down the stairs, excited for my sixth year. James and I actually were practically best mates, just not so much in the morning. James hates everyone in the morning. In the summer said hate was directed towards me, but during the school year it was directed at our friend Remus.

I sat at the kitchen table with my parents and ate pancakes as we waited. My mum asked for the thousandth time, "Do you have everything packed?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes. It's James and Sirius who will probably be owling for you to send something they forgot."

She sighed and Dad put down the Daily Prophet, "You know Sascha's right about that one."

"Sascha's right about something?" James asked from the stairs, "Dad I think you're going mad."

"Be nice to your sister."

"Dad, I always am," her feigned innocence.

Mum ushered us to the fireplace, "Hurry, hurry, we're on a tight schedule."

"But-"

"Nope you and Sirius took too long and missed breakfast."

* * *

When we all got to Platform 9 ¾ we said our good-byes and James, Sirius, and I went to go find an empty compartment. Instead our two other best mates Remus and Peter had beat us to it and we joined them. I went and sat beside Remus while James and Sirius squeezed beside Peter.

The five us chatted about our summers until Remus and James had to go to the Prefect meeting. Remus had been made Head Boy (absolutely no surprise there), but I have no idea how James was allowed to be a Prefect. I mean the boy probably held the record for the most detentions with Sirius and I right beside him.

After they left I stood up, "I'm going to go find Alice."

Alice was one of my best mates. On my hunt for her I walked into someone, "oh, I'm-"

"It's fine, it was my fault," said Sirius' brother Regulus.

I glared, "Well then watch where you're going Black."

"If Miss Potter says it I guess everyone must obey," he glared back.

Regulus and Sirius hated each other, and Regulus and I hated each other by association. I turned my nose up at him, "Whatever, you're in my way."

I hurried off and when I found Alice's compartment I slammed the door shut. She gave me a look, "What's up with you?"

"Two words: Regulus Black."

Our other friend Emmeline shook her head, "Sascha you can't let him get to you."

"I know…"

"I'll gladly hex him for you," Frank, Alice's boyfriend, offered up.

"Nah, don't worry, I can handle him."

Right before we reached Hogwarts I left them for my original compartment, ready to endure another Welcoming Feast.

* * *

I sat with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter like always. The five of us cheered as obnoxiously as possible every time a first year was sorted in Gryffindor. We kept getting dirty looks, but we would just laugh harder and harder.

Once the sorting was over I sighed, "I still can't believe James is a Prefect! What was the old man thinking?"

"You're just jealous," James patted my cheek.

"Hardly. If I was a Prefect I wouldn't be able to do half the stuff I've planned," I shoved his hand away from my face.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, but I'm sorry Mr. Prefect I won't turn myself in," I stuck my tongue out and he scowled.

"Why is Regulus starring over here at you?" Sirius suddenly interrupted.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the younger Black brother quickly looks away. I shrugged, "Beats me. I did run into him on the train though."

Sirius glared at his brother, "The little prat. Did he say anything?"

"Um…" I don't know why, but I lied about it, "No, it wasn't even like we actually ran into each other or anything."

"Well it only took him six years to learn his place," Sirius sniffed.

The way he said that bothered me and I couldn't stop myself from saying, "You don't have to sound like such a privileged Pureblood when you say that."

"What the hell Sascha?"

"I call them as I see them Sirius."

"Regulus is the privileged one, not me."

"Could have fooled me with what you said."

"Whatever, you don't have to defend the prick."

I glared, "I was not!"

"Mmhmm…sure…"

I got up from the table, "I'll see all of you in the common room. Hopefully then Sirius won't be such an asshole."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I would love some feedback, more to come I promise!

xoxo Sascha Marie (yes my main character is named after my namesake, I couldn't figure out a name for her, open for suggestions!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Decided to post the second chapter tonight as a starting out treat :)

Again, don't own anything.

Warning: Talks about being high in this chapter (this is the only mention of it in the story).

Happy readings!

* * *

I'd gone outside without anyone seeing me and smoke before going up to the common room. I was probably one of the best thing muggles figured out, that and their music. Come on, Pink Floyd, the Rolling Stones? Genius!

I was laying upside down on one of the couches when everyone started coming up. The four other Marauders came over and Sirius laughed at my goofy grin, "James, she's baked."

"Nahh…" I was still grinning like an idiot. He was right, I was totally baked.

"Sascha… Sirius this is entirely your fault," my brother suddenly turned on his best mate.

"My fault!?"

"You're the one who introduced her to that stuff!"

"James…" I got up, "It's okay, you know you like it too. Man! It's just so… you know?"

James rolled his eyes, "Go to bed sis."

As I headed to the stairs I called to them, "I am not feeling the love from you guys today. At all. Not cool."

I was greeted by Alice Emmeline, and our other roommate Layla. They all gave me one look and sighed. Alice threw her arm around me, "Just don't let Evans see you like this."

I groaned, "That girl hates me… bloody hates me…"

"She doesn't appreciate you, James, and Sirius picking on Snape."

"Whatever. I'd bet she'd be chill if Snape went off and got high! Bloody hell she'd probably join him!"

"Shh!" Emma reprimanded me, "Or she'll hear you."

"Let her at me!" I yelled and then went into a fit of giggles.

"Dear Merlin Potter's going to be the death of us," Alice shoved me towards my bed.

* * *

Sixth year classes on the first day were like every other year, I could barely stay awake.

When I got to Potions I wanted to groan or run. Maybe both for that matter. We were stuck with the bloody Slytherins. I sat beside Alice and made a face, "Please just kill me now."

She swatted at my arm, "Oh don't be so melodramatic, it's unbecoming."

"Unbecoming? Really, that's all you got? Besides, since when did I care?"

Alice didn't answer and ignored the rest of my complaints until Slughorn came in and clapped his hands, "Welcome to Advanced Potions everyone. This year I will be trying something new, so go partner up with someone who is not in your house."

There was a chorus of groans. I whispered to Alice, "It was nice knowing you."

What Slytherin in class hated me the least…um, that would be a negative. They all would love the chance to, I don't know, maim me or something. I was really tempted to just walk out of the classroom when someone tapped my shoulder, "Partners?"

It was Regulus, "Bloody hell, I'd rather-" Alice kicked me, "yeah sure, why not?"

We all sat down and Slughorn spoke loudly again, "Now that you've found your partner, spend the rest of class getting to know each other."

I stared at Regulus, "This is a joke right? You Slytherins will jump up and laugh at us in a minute?"

"I'm afraid not. I liked having Barty as a partner, now I'm going to end up failing!"

I glared at him, "For your information Potions is my second best class."

"That doesn't say much Potter."

"I had to be good to even get into this class, okay?"

"Whatever, let's just do the assignment," he took out a quill and parchment.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes, but the look he gave me made me get out a quill and parchment as well, "Okay, let's come up with questions and we'll both answer."

He smirked, "Favorite Quiddich team?"

"Easy, Bulgaria."

He looked surprised, "Really, why?"

"Because they know how to get what they want. Your favorite?"

"Sounds like a Slytherin comment. Um… I'd say the Holy Head Harpies."

"Good choice. Favorite color?"

"Really Potter? Out of all the questions out there, you choose that one?"

"Just answer the bloody question…"

"Green."

"How completely unoriginal. Mine's pink."

He tried not to laugh, "Okay, favorite band?"

"That's tough, but if I have to choose one it'd have to be the Stones. You?"

"The Stones? Who's that?"

"Do you live under a rock Black!? Only the best muggle – oh, that's probably why you don't know them. Well, you'd like the Rolling Stones. Who's your's?"

"The Wanderlands."

"Yep, you would like the Stones. You need to go to a concert of their's! But you gotta bring firewhiskey and smoke-" I cut myself off, "You probably don't-"

"Smoke a joint beforehand? Come on Potter I don't live under a rock," Regulus genuinely smiled.

"I approve."

"I couldn't care less what you thought Potter."

I just smiled in response.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I love feedback!

xoxo Sascha Marie


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything!

Enjoy and read, this is my favorite chapter so far, we get a little Sascha/Regulus interaction!

* * *

It was almost Halloween and Regulus and I were actually getting along pretty well. For a Gryffindor and Slytherin that is.

I'd already pulled three pranks. Three with Sirius, two with Remus and Peter, and only one with James. He was being so lame trying to show Evans he'd matured. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew they were made for each other I'd have punched him in the face by now…

Though apparently James getting his act together was working because she'd actually agreed to go to Hogsmeade and the Halloween Ball with him. Sirius was going with Marlene to both of them, so my two brothers were ditching me. I guess I knew it would happen at some point.

Peter was…well I'm not totally sure what Peter had planned, but I wasn't invited. And that left me with Remus. The two of us were outside studying when he asked, "So, what do you want to do first in Hogsmeade?"

I shrugged, "You don't have to tag along with me Moony, none of them did."

"Yeah, but still, I don't want to ditch you."

"I can always find some way to entertain myself. Answer one question for me though, do you fancy Emmeline?"

He blushed, "Well-"

"Go ask her out you idiot! You didn't hear it from me, but she fancies you too mate."

"You don't mind?" he asked standing.

"I pushed his leg, "Go get her tiger!"

Remus laughed, "I believe you're the tiger, Stripes."

I rolled my eyes, he was right; my animagus was a tiger cub.

Now I had no idea what I was going to do Halloween. I'd pushed it off so far I didn't even have a dress, or date for that matter. I would just skip, but that would seriously blow. Besides, I was planning on getting all of Hogwarts drunk that night.

I knew Emma would be with Remus and hands down Alice and Frank would be together. Layla would probably Avada me after two hours, and I'm pretty sure she had a date with a seventh year Hufflepuff. Amos Diggory maybe?

I knew there were plenty of guys I could ask to go with, but for some reason none of them appealed to me.

I sighed getting up and headed to the castle, but hallway there I changed my mind and went to the Quiddich pitch for some practice and to clear my mind.

James always said I was one of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen and that I should go pro one day. I, on the other hand, always see room for improvement. I also have no idea what I want to do with my life. James has always wanted to become an Auror and I know he'll make one hell of one too. Maybe he'll even take down You-Know-Who. Merlin knows he wants to! Though he wouldn't be allowed to do it without me! I may not want to become an Auror, but I want to do all in my power to get rid of that awful man.

I was imagining all the ways I could take down that man as I practice scoring goals. I was so into my train of thought I hadn't realized I was no longer alone until someone right behind me yelled, "Potter!"

I almost fell off my broom and whipped around, "Dammit Black! I hadn't realized Slytherin had the pitch today."

"We don't, it's just me. I was bored and decided to come out to practice."

"Oh, well, I'll just leave then," I started to descend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Don't leave on my account, unless you're scared I'll get more goals," he was smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face Black!"

"I dare you to try."

And we were off. My competitive side came out and we were all but throwing each other off our brooms. At the end I'd beaten him, but only by one goal. We landed and were lying on the pitch out of breath.

"Told you Black."

"Bloody hell, I can see why you like Bulgaria so much!"

"A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do."

He laughed, "Whatever, you know I let you get that last goal so you wouldn't kill me in my sleep or something."

"Such a lie, you were so far behind me!"

"I let it happen."

"I just think someone was a bit out of shape…"

"Fine, you may have gotten it this time, but this is just the beginning."

"Yeah, of me kicking your ass!"

He didn't respond and just looked up at the stars. I snuck a look at him (okay, so I may have been staring…) and he looked so peaceful. He had those knee-weakening Black looks like Sirius did, except his were um… I don't know really. Nicer to look at?

"They're so pretty," he said, pulling me out of my daze.

"Hmm?"

He turned to see me staring and I couldn't help blushing when he asked, "What Potter?"

"I – um… want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Where did that come from!? "I mean, not if you don't want to, I mean-"

"Sure Potter," he smiled.

"Wait what?" oh Merlin, my friends are going to kill me! Especially one by the name of Sirius Black.

He stood up and then helped me, "Come on we should head back. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall on Halloween at eleven."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter you see how her friends react and how their "date" goes! Whose excited? We all know i am!

Again please review (pretty please with some whipped cream and cherries on top?)

xoxo Sascha Marie


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been forever since I last updated I've been soooo busy! Here is a long apology chapter on Regulus and Sascha's date! I do not own Harry Potter, I am just playing with J.K. Rowling's brilliant creation! Enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting in the common room when the rest of Marauders came over to me. James stole my book, "We missed you at dinner. Ew Herbology."

"Yeah I was practicing and lost track of time."

"Shoulda let us know, James and I would have joined you," Sirius sat beside me.

Would have been one too many Potter and Black… I just shrugged, "I'll remember that for next time. I'm going up to bed though, night guys!"

When I got into my room Alice and Emma were already there and I shut the door tightly, "Emergency meeting, right now."

We all sat down on my bed and I blurted out, "So today I was practicing and then Black showed up-"

"Which one?" Emma interrupted.

"Regulus. Anyways, so I was going to leave but he told me to stay. Then we competed and I beat him by one. We were laying on the pitch joking around and then we were silent and he said something about the stars I think and then I asked him to Hogsmead!"

"Wait, is this a joke?" Alice looked at me skeptically.

"What did he say!?" Emma grabbed my hand, "of course this isn't a joke!"

"Yes! He said yes," I threw a pillow over my face.

"What!?" they said in unison. I just nodded my head and Alice said, "You can always change your mind, say-"

"That's the thing," I interrupted, "I don't think I want to take it back."

"Merlin's beard!" Emma was about falling off my bed, "What did the guys say about this?"

"They don't know yet…"

This time Alice was practically yelling at me, "Well march your butt down there before they hear it from Slytherin!"

I stuck my tongue out but got up, "Yes mum…"

She shooed me and I walked incredibly slow. The boys – thank Merlin – weren't in the common room, but in their dorm. That would have been an embarrassing scene.

I knocked on their door, "Everyone decent?"

When I walked in James and Sirius had their shirts off. I shook my head and looked at Remus, "They just took them off didn't they?"

"Afraid so."

"Whatever, as much as I love you two dearly I didn't come here to stare at your nonexistent abs-"

"Uncalled for!" Sirius put his hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes, my brothers were in fact extremely built, "I came here to tell you guys something."

"Told you Sirius, she decided to drop out and join the circus," James said putting his shirt back on.

"Ha, so funny," I edged towards the door, "Actually, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to Hogsmead with Regulus. So, bye!"

I was ready to sprint out of there, but Sirius grabbed my arm, "You – what!?"

"It just sort of happened!" I pleaded with him then looked at everyone else. They were either in shock or pissed.

"I don't see how something like that just 'happened,'" he was rather mad.

"We ran into each other on the pitch and shot some goals and joked around. It just sort of came out. He's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? He's one of them. When the time comes he'll become a Death Eater."

"Okay… or maybe not. You never know. Besides its only Hogsmead, it's not like we are going to get hitched!"

"I still don't like this. Don't be surprised if James and I –"

"I swear I will kill you both if you spy on my date –"

"Date!?" James looked stricken, "You didn't say this was a _date_!"

"Whatever it is, none of you will be spying on it. Understand?" At that I left the room in a huff.

* * *

The Marauders were ignoring me in my response to my… whatever it was with Regulus. Alice and Emma on the other hand were extremely excited I had someone to go to Hogsmead with. A "super cute someone" as Emma liked to point out.

I didn't like my best friends ignoring me, it was probably the first time since I started school I wasn't eating with them. I really wanted to kick them for it. I could only handle so much conversation obsessing over boys and clothes until I wanted pull my hair out. I much preferred ones about band and pranks.

Alice, Emma, and I were all getting ready for Hogsmead together. Emma was stressing over what to wear, even though I'd told her multiple times Remus would still find her attractive if she wore footy pajamas.

"You're just saying that Sascha. Besides, I want to look nice," she walked into the bathroom while I was doing my makeup, "Really? You're wearing that?"

"What?" I asked offended.

"As much as I hate saying this… he's a Pureblood, he's got standards."

I was wearing my favorite jeans and The Stones shirt, "I really don't care."

"Alice, come help me!"

Alice came in and sighed, "As much as I think she should actually try, there's not use giving the boy false hope."

"See!" I finished my makeup and fixed my hair, "Well, see you later girls. Have fun!"

I hurried down to the Great Hall entrance, knowing I was already late. Regulus was lazily leaning against the wall. He smirked when he saw me, "I was beginning to think you were going to ditch me."

"Sorry, it's hard having three girls get ready with only one bathroom."

"Well, you look nice," he smiled.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself Black," I began walking to the entrance, "You coming?"

We walked to Hogmead in silence, but when we were almost there he spoke, "I take it your friends are mad at you for this?"

I nodded, "It's whatever. They're just being annoying."

"I hope they get over it soon. Want to grab something to eat at The Three Broomsticks?"

"Of course!" I smiled then I remembered about the ball that night, "After we have to go get me a dress for tonight before I forget… again."

"Alright, sounds good," he laughed and held open the door for me, "Go find a table, I'll get us butterbeers."

I found a cozy spot in the back corner and started looking over the menu even though I already knew what I wanted. When Regulus came over I was the one smiling, "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you know what you want?"

"Yep. The Cuban chicken sandwich."

"Out of everything you can get here that's what you order?"

"It's my favorite so…"

"Alright, I'll be right back."

When he got back we began talking.

"So, why haven't you gotten a dress yet?"

"I forgot…"

"Do you even have a date?"

I smiled, "Myself of course."

Regulus laughed, "For real?"

"No date. Remember, I forgot all about it."

"You are aware it's the same time every year right?"

"Shush. Do you even have a date?"

"Nah, I couldn't find anyone worth going with," He shrugged as Rosemerta brought over our food.

"We can be loners together," I was once again speaking without thinking… I took a huge bite of sandwich before I could say anything else.

"Asking me out again?" he smirked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Black."

"Call me Regulus."

"Alright… Regulus…" I liked the way it sounded when I said it without malice. Oh Merlin help me!

"I'll accompany you to the ball –"

"Not as a date."

"Okay, not as a date, if you let me help you find a dress."

I gave him a questioning look. He's not gay is he? As if reading my mind he shook his head, "You learn a thing or two being a part of the house of Black and attending so many social functions."

"Alright I'll take you up on that deal, but you also have to call me Sascha from now on."

"Sounds good to me. Sascha… isn't that Russian?"

I nodded, "And you're named after a star or something, which is way cooler."

We finished eating and after Regulus fought me on paying the bill we headed to a dress boutique.

"Now this is formal wear we're looking for, not one of your hippie sundresses. It needs to be elegant and must be floor length."

"Okay mum…' I hated dress shopping.

"You should really know this Sascha, you are a pureblood."

"Mum tried, but she gave up years ago. How about you find acceptable dresses and then I'll try them on?"

"As long as you don't go around saying I picked it out. Merlin knows Sirius will never let me live it down."

"Fine by me. We're not exactly on speaking terms anyways."

After looking he found me four dresses and put them in a fitting room, "Show me once you have them on."

The first was an emerald green satin strapless. It was simple yet totally stunning, "Couldn't help yourself with the Slytherin colors, huh?"

He smiled, "Caught me. Though it also looks stunning on you."

The next was an orange one with straps. Once I was out he shook his head, "No, makes you look like you're fourteen."

Then I tried a dark purple almost black gown. It was absolutely beautiful and I walked out smiling, "This one's really nice."

"Indeed it is, very much so. Try the last one on though."

The last was pink perfection and I came out beaming, "It's perfect Regulus."

He smiled too and came over to give me a spin, "Absolutely perfect. You're going to be the most beautiful girl there."

I blushed, "Thanks. I'm going to go change now."

I did so quickly and practically skipped over to the register where Regulus was standing with a mask that matched my dress, "We need a theme since its Halloween and all."

"I like it," I had the woman send the dress and mask up to my room so I didn't have to carry it around. When we got outside I asked, "So, where to next?"

"Quiddich shop?"

"Only if you can pull me out of there."

"Doesn't sound too hard, you're a pipsqueak."

I stuck my tongue out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

We hurried over and when I saw the new broom on display I sighed, "It's so pretty… Ugh, my dad would kill me, I just got a new one at the beginning of summer."

"I didn't, so I think it's time for a new one," he smirked.

I glared, but followed him in. We wandered around and in the end Regulus bought the newest broom and I just got a pair of dragonhide gloves since mine were almost done.

Afterwards we went to get some candy. We were wandering around, grabbing way too much, when I sighed, "You know in the muggle world they do this thing called trick-or-treat on Halloween. The kids get dressed up and go door to door and get candy. It sounds brilliant!"

Regulus laughed, "I have to actually agree on that. They haven't invented much, but that sounds fun."

"Oh get off your high horse. They may not have magic, but they're loads smart. They have trick-or-treat, better music, good drinks, cars! Now those are bloody awesome! They're not so bad, they've just got rotten attitiudes."

"And you're the expert?"

"Of course!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

xoxo Sascha Marie


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Some interesting stuff get found out this chapter and what's going to school without some drama? Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs the one, the only, J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Alice and Emma were freaking out while they did my hair. We'd saved me for last to get ready. Alice was finishing my last curl, "You and Regulus can say it's not a date 'till you're blue in the face, but it totally is!"

I glared at her reflection in the mirror, "No it's not!"

"Want to bet who will kiss who first Emma?" Alice ignored me.

"I bet it will be him!"

"I was going to say that too…" Alice placed the curl perfectly.

I got up, "You two are evil."

They both shrugged, "Oh well."

"Well I'll see you guys there! And don't make any more bets!" I put the mask on and left.

I was meeting Regulus in the same spot as earlier and I had a few butterflies in my stomach. I took a deep breath before descending the stairs to the entrance hall. I heard a few people murmering when I headed straight for Regulus.

He kissed my hand, "You look breath-taking Sascha."

"Thank you, you clean up pretty nicely yourself. Now let's go do some dancing."

When he led me through the entrance people stared. Did they know it was us under the masks? I saw people with all sorts of ears and hats on. Not everyone was in a floor length dress, but I noted every single Slytherin female was.

Before we started dancing I excused myself and visited the punch bowl with a smirk. When I rejoined Regulus I whispered, "If you don't want to get drunk I suggest you stay away from the punch."

He just shook his head and led me onto the dance floor. I was having so much fun dancing! Regulus was probably the best lead I'd ever had.

After a while of dancing he suggested, a little breathless, "Let's go take a break for a second."

"Fine by me, my heels are starting to hurt my feet. Do I really have to keep them on?"

"Yes, it looks bad if you don't."

I made a face at him as we walked over to… a group of Slytherins. I stopped in my tracks, "Regulus, they'll eat me alive."

"Don't be dramatic, they're not bad. Besides, you're with me. Just act like you do around your friends and I bet they'll like you."

"I blame you if they eat me," I did move forward though.

We walked up to Lucius Malfoy and Regulus smiled, "Hey mate! You know Sascha right?"

Malfoy was in James' year and snorted, "How could I not? You clean up well Potter, I must say."

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same about you."

Regulus shot me a glare and I threw my hands up, "What! In my defense that's something I always say to James. But fine you look very nice tonight too Malfoy."

He laughed, "I don't know how to react to her if she's being nice Reg."

"Be nice back?" Regulus offered up to his best mate exasperatedly.

"Okay, how about a dance Potter?" Malfoy turned to me.

"Alright, just stop calling me Potter it makes me think of my brother."

We danced for two songs and when we got back there were more people at the table. Malfoy and I sat on either side of Regulus and Malfoy said, "I must admit Reg, she's one hell of a dancer."

"It's not like I'm a Weasley," I scoffed. Then I realized what I'd just said and paled. I wasn't friends with any Weasleys, but my parents were. We'd all attended Arthur and Molly Weasley's wedding. I wrote the comment off as something for being in the presence of so many Slytherins. But in the back of my mind I couldn't help thinking about the sorting hat six years ago…

"Seems you've found the diamond in the rough," Antonin Dolohov laughed.

Regulus gave me a curious look, "I suppose I have. Care to dance some more Sascha?"

"I'd love to," I got up quickly. When we were dancing to a slow song he asked, "What was up with that comment back there?"

"What comment?"

"You know which one, the Weasley one?"

"We all know how they are Regulus… My family is not like that," the harshness of my voice shocked us both, "Merlin! I cannot believe I'm saying all this. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, not if it's really how you feel. Though it's pretty odd opinions for a Gryffindor."

"I should be a Slytherin… But I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor. My brother would have hated me, he was my best friend. I may not totally agree with some of your friend's radicalism or You-Know-Who, but like I won't completely disagree with their mind-set on certain things. If that even makes sense… you can't say anything, promise?"

Regulus looked me in the eyes, "I promise, not a soul will hear it from me."

"Thank you," we headed back to the table where more Slytherins had congregated. I saw Snape about to take a drink of punch and smirked, "You don't strike me as someone who enjoys getting drunk."

He gave me a perplexed look, "Excuse me?"

"Unless you want to get drunk off your ass don't drink that," I sighed, then smiled, "Though I'll drink it if you won't."

He grumbled and handed it over. I took a sip and when I saw a few of them staring I raised an eyebrow, "How can I help you?"

"You spiked the punch?" Dolohov asked.

"Duh, it's always me," I finished off the drink, "I'll be right back, I'm getting another. Anyone care to join?"

Dolohov, Nott, Avery, and Bellatrix came along with me. I was telling them how I'd managed to jinx all of James and Sirius' stuff pink over the summer without the Ministry detecting it.

"Wait, how'd they not detect it?" Avery asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know?"

"Liar, you totally do," Bellatrix grinned wickedly.

"I've always been able to do it. No one in my family knows though, it can be pretty handy," I smirked.

"So if you wanted to go out and Avada someone now, they couldn't track it?" She asked.

"Well… I've never tried that, but I'd assume that's what would happen," wow, Bellatrix was definitely a little off her rocker.

"Lucky!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'd say she's really lucky James. Got these Death Eaters eating out of the palm of her hand," Sirius' voice came from behind us, "Told you she's decided to jump ship."

I turned on my heels glaring, "Anything to get away from such an insufferable prejudice prick such as yourself."

Sirius and I both drew our wands and James jumped between us, "Come on guys, you'll be best mates in a week when you realize how dumb this is."

"Don't be so quick to say that James. Why don't you tell your brother what house you should be in, Potter?"

"Ooo burn… Playing it that way Black? I think he'd much rather hear about what his best mate did to his sister last year. You want to tell or should I?" I narrowed my eyes and saw someone was now by my side with their wand drawn as well. I'd never thought Bellatrix Black would come to my defense.

"Tell my what?" James looked confused, "You two better tell me what the bloody hell is going on right now!"

I beat Sirius to talking, "Your best mate shagged your sister last year and asked her not to say anything! And then a week later he went and got with a Hufflepuff while I had to pretend it was all fine and good."

James glared at Sirius, "How could you?"

"It wasn't one of my finer moments – "

"It's Sascha! You should know she's off limits!"

"I'm sorry! But she's not so perfect and innocent either! She shouldn't even be in our house, she should be in Slytherin! I even heard her say she agrees with You-Know-who."

And that's when I lost it and cursed him. I don't know what curse it was, I just channeled all my magic at him. It only lasted a couple seconds, but when I walked away with my head held high he was still on the ground in pain. Served him right.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please review :)

xoxo Sascha Marie


	6. Chapter 6

two chapters in one day as an apology for taking a two month break (it was something like that...)

I hope you're enjoying, I love the end of this chapter :)

I don't own Harry Potter, all goes to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

I'd ended up being called down to Dumbledore's office that night and earned myself a month of detention, though he couldn't figure out what curse I'd used.

The next morning I'd wished James would have let me borrow the Invisibility Cloak, but he hated both Sirius and I at the moment.

At breakfast I sat down and put my head down, "Kill me now please?"

Alice sighed and rubbed my back, "It's okay sweetie, I promise it will get better."

"You're a total liar and we both know it. I've completely lost Sirius and I'm not too sure James will look at me the same way ever again. I can't believe Sirius listened to my conversation and twisted it against me! I don't understand why he'd do that to me," I felt like I was going to cry.

"He wasn't that good of a friend then," Emma pointed out.

"That's the thing! He was one of my best mates! We've done so much together it makes me so… I don't know what," I stood and grabbed a piece of toast, "See you in class, I'm not very hungry."

I walked out of the Great Hall, head held high, and went to the Womping Willow. I was tempted to go to the Shrieking Shack, but knew I couldn't. At least I don't have class with either of them…

I was sitting in the grass ready to curse the world when someone said from behind me, "You used the Cruciatus Curse, nonverbally, and without getting caught. You're brilliant!"

I sighed, it was Bellatrix, "How do you know?"

"Because that's exactly what happens when you do," she sat and smiled, "Cool, huh?"

I shrugged, "I didn't mean to."

"My cousin had it coming and we all know that. Besides, at least you didn't kill him. I would have."

"This is all very true…"

"So my Secret Slytherin, planning on us being late to class or what?"

"You're not in my class."

"I'll walk with you, in case you need backup. Four against one isn't fair unless it's in my favor."

"Okay thanks," and Bellatrix Black officially had my back. Strange…

We walked to my Herbology class and she was sort of funny. In a really twisted and sadistic sort of way, but funny nevertheless. She grabbed my arm, "Sit with us at lunch? I know Reg would be totally psyched."

"Bellatrix, we're just – "

"Friends. I know, but still. Besides, you have to tell us what happened after you freaked out. You clearly didn't get suspended or expelled."

"Alright, as long as no one poisons my food."

"No worries, you're one of us Sascha," she started hurrying towards the castle.

When I sat down beside Alice she gave me a look and I asked, "What?"

"I could deal with Regulus, but Bellatrix Insane? You've gone mad Sascha, completely and truly mad. I will go beg your _real_ friends to forgive you if it means you'll be yourself again."

"I didn't do anything wrong, so beg all you want because it won't do anything."

"Okay… I see you're still a bit touchy," she then began to do the work we were assigned.

We continued to work in silence and when Alice, Emma, and I headed to Charms I apologized, "I shouldn't have been so snappy at you Alice, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you guys too."

They gave me bear hugs and Alice laughed, "You didn't think I'd hate you over that did you? You've pissed me off way more before and I'm still here."

"We're in this together girl. Always," Emma beamed, "Besides, who else is going to help me with my… boyfriend!?"

"Merlin, no way! For reals? You and Remus!?" when she nodded I pinched her cheeks, "You two will make adorable children!"

She turned red and swatted at my hands, "I hate you…"

I shrugged, "It's the truth my deary."

* * *

When the three of us entered the Great Hall for lunch I nodded my head over to the Slytherin table, "Guys, I'm sitting over there."

"Suit yourself madwoman," Alice laughed and walked away. Emma hurried after her, but not before winking at me and mouthing _get it_. I shook my head, but thank Merlin they weren't mad at me for it.

I stood behind Bellatrix when I got over to the table, "I'm here."

She grinned, "Great, sit next to me!"

I sat and grabbed some food and said off-handedly, "Great idea, charm the food to turn people's faces a certain color or have something written on their forehead. Like if they're eating ham it could say 'I'm a pig!'"

"That sounds brilliant," Regulus smiled sitting beside me, "You're in my seat though. Could yours say 'I'm a seat stealer!'?"

I rolled my eyes, "You think you're _so_ funny."

Malfoy smirled, "I'm so sad you didn't give me front row seats to see you Crucio Black's ass."

"Oh darn, it must have gotten lost in the mail… bloody owl's a loon," I smirked back.

"So what happened? I've heard a million different versions," Malfoy, and everyone else for that matter, leaned in slightly.

"Well, Bellatrix butt in if I miss anything please? I was telling a story on the way to the punch and Bellatrix said I was lucky – "

"She doesn't have the trace on her! Ministry can't tell anything she's doing."

"Yeah. And then Sirius came up from behind and made a comment about me being so lucky I had all these Death Eaters listening to me. Then said to James I'd switched sides, which I then said it was to get away from him. So we drew our wands and James tried to get us to calm down, which caused Sirius to ask him if he wanted to know what house I should be in. And I said James would much rather know what happened between Sirius and I last year. So I told James Sirius had shagged me, asked me to keep it a secret, and then went and got with someone else. James got mad at him, so Sirius told him I should be in Slytherin and that I agreed with You-Know-Who. And that's where I lost it and just channeled my magic and anger at him."

"She ended up using the Cruciatus Curse on him," Bellatrix said gleefully.

"So you can do undetectable magic, even Unforgivables?" Malfoy asked intrigued.

"Yes?"

"What was your punishment?"

"A month of detention, which is nothing new."

"So definitely undetectable… And you agree with the Dark Lord?"

"I – um," I looked at Regulus, but he looked rather irritated, "Partially I guess. I mean he's got a few things right I guess, but I don't see the need to be violent over it."

"Interesting. Who do you serve detention with?"

"Slughorn."

"I'll put in a good word for you," Malfoy then turned to talk with Dolohov.

What just happened? I nudged Regulus' foot with mine, "You okay?"

His face was emotionless, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me…"

"I'm fine Sascha."

"Whatever you say…"

Even though I was practically ignored by Regulus at lunch he walked with me to Potions like nothing was wrong. I still had no clue what had gotten his wand in such a knot.

We finished our potion early and earned an O. When we were in the ingredients cupboard he grabbed my arm, "Sirius? Really?"

"What?"

"You shagged Sirius even though everyone knows he's a player?" he looked pained at the thought.

"I – I wasn't thinking and it was like a year ago. I learned my lesson, okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't like it…"

"Join the club Regulus."

I was about to leave but he pulled me to him. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, "The idea of you with another guy drives me bloody mad…"

"If it means you'll do that, I'll start making up guys if you want?" I smirked.

"How about I do it without that?"

I pouted, "Ruin all the fun… but I think we can make a deal if I get to put a label on this."

"Anything that lets me kiss you," he leaned in.

I closed the space, "Okay my darling boytoy."

He looked taken aback and I smiled, "That was a joke."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review I'd love some feedback :)

xoxo Sascha Marie


	7. Chapter 7

So this is really just a little filler chapter, but the exchange with Sirius is important!

To Sorcha: If you mean the blonde that used to be the cover of the story, she's the Russian model Sasha Pivovarova (she's one of my idols).

I am typing up chapter 8 right now so it will be up shortly (hopefully)

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

I spent dinner at the Slytherin table that night and after I had detention with Slughorn. Malfoy must have talked to him because he just had me grade first year essays and let me leave early. Part of me had been wishing it would take a while so I wouldn't have to go back to a busy common room, but no such luck.

I walked in and wasn't surprised when I heard Sirius call, "To what do we own this pleasure? The Slytherin Princess has decided to grace us with her presence."

I glared, but kept walking. He got up and followed me, "What? No snarky remark?"

"What would you like me to call you? Bloodtraitor? Disgrace? You're a disgrace to our friendship. You've hurt me in ways you can't even imagine. But don't worry, I'll get my revenge one day and I promise it won't be pretty," I said this so coldly I scared myself a bit.

When I made it to my room only Emma was there, but I had to tell her about Regulus, "Where's Alice?"

"I'm not too sure. Why?"

"I'll just catch her up later. You guys won your bet, Regulus kissed me. In Potions to be exact. _And_ we're official on top of it."

"Oh Merlin, no way! Ahh this is so exciting! I don't like that he's a Slytherin, but he's been able to capture your heart so…" she was smiling, "You know this means we have to triple, right?"

"You do know Remus and Frank don't like him. And he probably doesn't like them either for that matter."

"Wishful thinking," she smiled.

* * *

Told you it was short! A whopping 270 words... Still hope you enjoyed :)

xoxo Sascha Marie


	8. Chapter 8

Told you chapter 8 would be up soon! James makes an appearance in this chapter, can't wait!

Enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

As it got colder I became closer friends with the Slytherins. Which, might I add, were not Death Eaters. Yet, that is… I didn't think all would become one. I knew that if Regulus did ever become one it would be against his will.

Mid-November Regulus invited me to spend Christmas Holiday at his family's manor. When I wrote to Mum asking about it she said yes, only if I acted on my best behavior because it will be nothing like our home or the Weasley's. I thought it was ironic that she used them as an example. I told her I would and she gave me instructions to write to Mrs. Black about what to wear to the Christmas Ball. At first I was shocked my mum knew there was a ball, but then I remembered she grew up as a Black.

So I wrote a letter to Regulus' mother thanking her for having me and asking what she preferred me to wear. Once I sent it I headed to the Slytherin common room. It had finally become normal for me to be down there and Bellatrix now just told me what the password was. Partially, she said, because me scaring the first years to let me in was getting annoying.

I sat down on the couch beside Lucius, "Seen Regulus?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, why?"

"Just wanted to tell him my mum said yes about staying at his place for the holiday. I also owled his mum about attire for the ball."

"It'll be one hell of a ball, that's for sure. You and Reg better visit Malfoy Manor as well. I'm having a New Year's Eve party and I expect both of you there."

"We'll be there, don't worry. What kind of party?"

"Mix between classy and trashy. Dress nice, but I'll have everything everyone likes."

"As long as you have a nice sized bottle with my name on it, I'll be happy," I smiled.

"You got it. I see your boy heading over here," Lucius stood up, "I think I'll go find Narcissa."

"Bye," I called after him, then I smiled at Regulus, "Hey you."

He gave me a kiss, "So, what'd she say?"

"It's a yes," I smiled. My brother and Sirius were going to kill me… oh wait, they already hated my guts.

I helped Regulus with some essays for a while before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. I'd been spending so little time there it made me sad. I missed the warmth and overstuffed couches. Thinking about it made want to cry, so I changed directions and headed to the kitchen instead. Food can always cheer a person up.

I was surprised to see James sitting in there and I was about to just leave again when he shook his head, "Don't go Sascha, I miss you."

I shrugged, "I miss you too, but you've made it very clear who you side with."

"Can't you two make up already so there are no sides?" he looked like a little kid saying that.

I sat down with him and asked a house elf for a Cuban chicken sandwich, "It's not that simple this time. He completely betrayed me and I can't look past that or his narrow-mindedness."

"I can understand that, but do you have to be so buddy-buddy with those Slytherins?"

"Yes James. They happen to be my friends and I enjoy their company. And I care so much about Regulus. Did Mum tell you I'm spending Christmas Holiday with him at Black Manor?"

He nodded, "I hope you're careful, I don't trust them. Lily's coming over our house for Holiday, it's a shame you'll miss her."

"That's okay, she's not a big Sascha Potter fan."

"She'd change her mind if she got to know you."

I gave him a disbelieving look and changed the subject, "So, does this mean you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you!" he pulled me into a bear hug and ruffled my hair.

I pushed him away, "Yeah, but sometimes I wish you did just so you'd stop doing that…"

He did it again, "No you don't, you love your big brother! Want to walk back with me?"

"Sure," I took one last bite, got up, and threw my arm around his shoulder, "Lead the way."

After a little while of walking I asked, "Am I kicked out of the map?"

"Technically everyone's on it…"

"You know what I mean James."

"You are… it was right after it all happened and we were all a bit peeved. Even Remus was because he felt like you must not have trusted him or something. And you know Peter goes along with everything…"

I nodded, "Very well, I would have done the same thing probably. But now you owe me and I want the cloak."

"Sascha, I need it though!"

"For what?"

"Nothing, but – "

"So, it's decided, I get it for Christmas Holiday," I smiled.

James glared, "You're spending too much time with those people."

"Nah, you've just gone soft."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying! Please review, I would love to know what you think :)

xoxo Sascha Marie


End file.
